Konoha Police and Woman Behind the Maks
by putrialviani08
Summary: Setelah kematian jiraya naruto sangat marah membuatnya ingin membalas perbuatan yang akatsuki lakukan pada jiraya, dan ternyata jiraya memiliki murid perempuan yang bernama kanata, tapi siapa kanata ?, dapatkah mereka mengungkap identitas kanata itu?, dan dapatkah mereka mengalahkan para akatsuki ?
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Police and Woman Behind the Maks**

 **Disclaimed : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru dan All Akatsuki**

 **Warning : Geje, Typo, Kriminal, Fiksi, Romantis**

 **Oh iya satu lagi saya baru kali ini ngepublikasikan ff, jadi tolong komentarnya ya** **mau kritikan atau saran atau pujian juga gapapa :D**

 **Chapter 1 Kematian Jendral Legendaris**

Tak.. Tak.. Tak… Tak..

Terdengar seserang tengah berlari terburu buru mengenakan pakaian polisi lengkap dengan lencana dibajunya dan membawa berkas berkas ditangannya "Stunade-Sama ada kabar buruk!" katanya langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, "Bisakah kau lebih sopan shizune!, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebi dahulu" tegurnya, stunade sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku shizune yang tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "ma..maaf..stunade-sama" jawabnya terbata bata dan menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah "sudah lah jangan dipikirkan lagi, kabar buruk apa yang kau bawa?" ucapnya agar lebih cepat keintinya.

 **Flashback~**

Pagi ini cuaca terasa begitu sejuk, sinar matahari membuat tubuhnya benjadi hangat, ditambah angin sepoi sepoi meniup rambut wanita yang tengah menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat ini di atas loteng kantornya berkerja,

 **BOM!** Tiba tiba ada ledakan kecil di hadapannya disertai asap yang begitu tebal, shizune yang terkejut melihat hal itu, langsung berdiri dan mengamatinya, asap tebal itu perlahan lahan menghilang menampilkan 2 sosok pria berjubah hitam dan bermotif awan merah,

"siapa kalian..?" Tanya shizune, menodongkan pistolnya kearah 2 pria tersebut

"tenanglah, kami hanya ingin mengembalikan jendral kalian" jawabnya salah satu pia itu dingin, sambil menjatuhkan jasad seseorang itu ketanah,

Shizune sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang telah mereka jatuhkan ketanah, penuh dengan darah disetiap bagian tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar tidak percaya orang yang dihadapannya telah meninggal,

"katakan pada kepala polisi mu, bahwa seseorang yang dibangga banggakan kini telah mati ditangan kami para Akatsuki" kata seorang pria itu dan tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana. Shizune mematung dihadap jasad jiraya rasanya pandangannya mulai kabur.. samar samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, hingga shizunepun tak sadarkan diri

 **End Flashback ~**

Stunade hanya diam, mencerna semua yang diceritakan shizune tadi, rasanya ia sangat tidak percaya sahabatnya dari kecil telah mendahuluinya bahkan stunade kenal betul siapa jiraya itu,

"Stunade-Sama kau baik baik saja?" Tanya shizune memecahkan lamunan stunade,

"ya aku baik baik saja, panggil beberapa petugas untuk datang keruanganku sekarang" kata stunade,

Shizune mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan kepala polisi untuk memamggil beberapa petugas, "kenapa kau lakukan itu bodoh.." gumamnya lirih "seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkamu.." lanjutnya, sembari memegang bingkai foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan jiraya saat stunade masih sekolah dibangku smp, matanya terasa panas dan perih melihat foto yang ada digenggamannya air mata perlahn mengalir melalui pipinya dan jatuh tepat dibingkai foto tersebut.

 **# # # #**

"Baa-chan, apa ada tugas untukku" kata naruto bersemangatsembari membetulkan topi polisi kebanggaan yang selah ia pakai, sasuke, neji, shikamaru yang berada dibelakang naruto hanya diam sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat malas jika diberi tugas oleh kepala polisi tersebut sedangkan sakura yang tau apa yang akan dikatakan stunade terlihat begitu sedih sambil melipat memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jas putih yang ia pakai, karena sakura adalah petugas yang selalu mengotopsi jasad seseorang ia tau bahwa jiraya telah meninggal saat jasadnya dibawa ke ruang otopsi.

"tidak naruto!, aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang harus kalian ketahui" jawabnya tegas menatap tajam kearah naruto menyembunyikan kesedihannya, sedangkan naruto yang menyadari dirinya ditatap tajam oleh stunade hanya membuang muka sambil cemberut,

"apa yang ingin anda katakan Stunade-Sama?" Tanya shikamaru merasa ada yang tidak beres

Stunade menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru "ku harap kau tidak sedih naruto" kata stunade sebelum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, naruto yang terlanjur sebal pada stunade tidak menghiraukan kata kata stunade dan tetap membuang mukanya "Jiraya..Jiraya sama telah dikalahkan oleh pemberontak Akatsuki sialan itu" lanjutnya, semua orang terkejut tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan stunade itu, kecuali naruto yang belum mengerti "Cuma dikalahkan?, belum berarti kakek meninggalkan!" katanya santai sambil menatap stunade yang memasang wajah sangat serius tidak seperti biasanya

"Baka Naruto!, Apa kau tidak mengerti?, Jiraya-Sama telah meninggal.." geram sakura sembari melayangkan pukulannya kekepala naruto membuat naruto meringgis kesakitan, namun sakura langsung menutup mulutnya itu dengan tangannya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, apa yang sakura katakan itu pasti akan menyakiti hati naruto Karena jiraya adalah orang yang membesarkan dan mengajarkan naruto sejak kecil, saat naruto masih bayi orang tua naruto mengalami kecelakaan tapi naruto tidak mengetahui kecelakaan macam apa hingga orang tuanya bisa meninggal secara bersamaan, karena jiraya tidak pernah mengatakan kecelakaan apa yang yang menimpa orang tua naruto, jiraya selalu menolak memberi tahunya jika naruto bertanya, naruto mencerna dan berusaha merangkai kata kata yang tadi sakura katakana,

"tu..tunggu kau.. bilang apa tadi sakura-chan? Kakek meninggal?" Tanya naruto memastikan apa yang tadi sakura katakan, raut wajah naruto seketika berubah 180 derajat "aku salah dengar kan?, jiraya-Sama tidak mungkin meninggal" meninggikan suaranya tidak percaya apa yang tadi sakura katakan "jawab aku!" lanjutnya

"Naruto!, ini sudah takdir kita tidak bisa mengubahnya.." kata stunade tegas

"tidak! Aku tidak percaya dengan takdir!" jawab naruto mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin menahan emosi

"naruto tenanglah.." kata shikamaru yang ada dibelakangnya

"tenang katamu ?, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kehilangan orang yang membesarkanmu?" Tanya naruto menatap tajam ke arah shikamaru sambil menarik kerah baju shikamaru

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan" Neji menengahi mereka berusaha melepaskan tangan naruto yang menarik kerah shikamaru

Disana hening sejenak tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun, naruto pun berjalan melangkah keluar ruangan namun sakura menahannya dengan memegang tangan naruto,

"kau mau kemana Naruto..?" Tanya sakura khawatir "aku mohon jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak.." lanjut sakura memohon

"lepaskan aku sakura-chan.." ucapnya lirih tanpa melihat sakura yang sedang memohon

"ta..tapi naruto..maafkan aku" katanya merasa bersalah atas apa yang tadi ia katakana

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun, membuat ruangan itu hening kembali, "Sakura biarkan dia menenangkan diri, jangan cegah dia pergi!" ucap stunade angkat bicara, sakurapun melepaskan genggamannya dan naruto keluar ruangan, entah kemana ia akan pergi

"sakura, kau lanjutkan otopsi jasad jiraya.." kata stunade memberi tugas "dan kau neji dan shikamaru cari berkas berkas milik jiraya-sama dan lihat satu persatu apa ada yang janggal atau tidak pada berkas dan dokumennya" lanjut stunade, merekapun mengangguk dan pamit keluar ruanagan untuk mengerjakan tugas masing masing "sasuke kau ikuti naruto jangan sampai ia melakukan hal yang harusnya ia tidak lakukan!" perintahnya dan sasukepun berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengikuti kemana naruto pergi.

 **# # # #**

Langit mulai berwarna jingga dan udara menjadi sedikit dingin, dipinggir sungai naruto besender kepohon besar menatap kosong kearah sungai yang terlihat tenang, tak percaya orang yang membesarkannya akan meninggal secepat ini **,** matanya terasa pedih sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari matanya itu "kenapa kau meninggalkanku kakek.. apa yang akan aku lakukan jika tanpa dirimu.." gumamnya lirih, dan menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang melewati tubuhnya itu, sasuke yang mengamati dari jauh tidak berani mengganggunya, karena iapun pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti naruto, ibu sasuke dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri dihadapanya, yang tentu saja sasuke sangat marah pada kakanya yang kini kakanya itu masuk dalam kelompok akatsuki,

"ma..maaf naruto-nii.. kau menduduki bunga yang aku tanam disini" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba tiba berjongkok dihadapan naruto

Narutopun langsung membuka matanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya tadi ia duduk, dan ternyata benar, ia telah menduduki bunga yang kini telah layu, entah bunga apa namanya, naruto tidak begitu tau nama nama bunga bahkan jenis jenisnya pun ia tidak tahu.

"ah.. maafkan aku hinata, aku janji nanti aku ganti" jawab naruto berjanji merasa bersalah telah merusak bunga yang ditanam hinata

"emm.. tidak perlu naruto-nii, aku masih memiliki banyak bunga dirumah" menolak tawaran naruto secara lembut

"kau yakin?" Tanya naruto menyakinkan, karena merasa tidak enak telah merusak tumbuhan miliknya hinata hanya mengangguk, suasana menjadi canggung disana tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiranya masing masing

"em.. na..naruto-nii maaf aku bertanya sepertinya kau terlihat sedang sedih ?" Tanya hinata susah payah agar ia tidak bicara gugup dihadapan naruto

"aku tidak apa apa hinata.. aku.. aku baik baik saja kok!..hehehe" katanya menunjukan cengiran khas miliknya sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, sebenarnya naruto sangat sedih hari ini, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukan kesedihannya kepada hinata

"la..lalu kenapa tadi naruto-nii melamun dan menangis ?" Tanya hinata lagi

"melamun? A..aku tidak melamun kok.. dan tidak menangis juga,.. aku.. aku hanya mengantuk..hehehe" kata naruto berusaha berbohong, namun naruto sangat payah dalam urusan 'berbohong', hinata yang melihat tingkah naruto, terkikik melihat naruto berusaha berbohong pada hinata

"kenapa kau menertawakanku?" Tanya naruto pura pura sebal kepada hinata

"ma..maafkan aku" jawab hinata menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"hahaha…. Aku hanya bercanda hinata" kata naruto sambil tertawa, hinata yang merasa dirinya di tertawakan langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap marah kepada naruto, naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan tawanya

"ba..baiklah aku berhenti, oh iya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?" Tanya naruto mengubah topic pembicaraan

"hmm.. normal seperti biasa" jawabnya singkat

Disana mereka terus mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, menceritakan kejadian tadi yang dialami, sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam "sepertinya gadis itu akan selalu menghiburnya"

Hinata dan naruto saling mengenal sejak 6 bulan yang lalu pada saat di sekolah yang hinata tempati terdapat sebuah pembunuhan, yang membuat naruto dan sasuke harus menyelidiki kasus tersebut, sasuke meminta agar orang yang pertama kali melihat jasad korban tersebut membantunya, awalnya hinata tidak mau karena ia sangat ketakukan, namun sasuke terus mendesak hinata dan akhirnya hinatapun bersedia membatunya, awalnya hinata sangat sulit untuk berbicara Karena ia sangat gugup untuk berbicara namun naruto terus memancing hinata agar terus berbicara dan tidak gugup lagi saat bicara, dan ternyata usaha naruto membuahkan hasil, hinata tidak gugup lagi saat bicara kecuali saat naruto menggodanya, sejak itu mereka berdua selalu bertukar cerita menceritakan apa yang tadi mereka alami, hingga hinata diam diam memendam rasa kepada naruto namun hinata tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya karena hinata tau bahwa naruto mencintai sakura, namun hinata tidak kecewa naruto mencintai orang lain, karena hinata mengerti ia tidak bisa memaksa naruto untuk mencintainya.

 **# # # #**

Pagi ini adalah hari jiraya dikuburkan, naruto masih merasa ini adalah mimpi buruk, pagi ini awan hitam menghalangi sinar sang mentari tak lama kemudian rintik air jatuh dari langit mulai membasahi tanah bagaikan alam ikut sedih melihat sang legenda telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya,para polisi dan warga setempat menghadiri upacara penghormatan terakhir kepada yang legenda yang telah berjasa melindungi desa semua orang berdo'a agar jiraya ditempatkan ditempat yang layak, seteleh upacara itu selesai mereka meninggalkan tempat itu satu persatu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sesuai profesinya masing masing, hingga ditempat itu hanya terdapat 2 orang, naruto menatap sedih mengahadap batu nisan sambil mengusapnya, mengeluarkan semua airmata yang sempat terpendam kemarin,

"naruto sudahlah, jika kau terus begini jiraya-sama tidak akan pernah tenang" ucap hinata menasihati naruto sembari memayunginya agar bajunya tidak basah, narutopun mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan sakura menuju kantor.

 **# # # #**

"diluar dingin sekali, aku buatkan kopi ya untuk kalian" kata ino menawarkan untuk dibuatkan kopi semua mengangguk "naruto kau baik baik saja?" kata sai karena pagi ini rasanya sangat sepi, biasanya narutolah yang selalu membuat keributan diruangan ini "entahlah!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, mereka memakluminya **,**

tak lama kemudian ino dan sakurapun datang membawa kopi dalam kap dan membagikannya,shikamaru dan neji yang sibuk membaca berkas berkas milik jiraya mulai menemukan kejanggalan,

"Neji lihat, siapa Kanata? kenapa identitas kanata di berkas jiraya-sama ?" Tanya shikamaru memberikan sebuah kertas identitas yang ia curigai

"kau benar setauku tidak ada yang bernama Kanata yang bekerja disini?" jawab neji sambil mengingat ngingat apakah dikantor ini ada yang bernama Kanata

"dan lihatlah identitasnya juga tidak telalu lengkap dia hanya mengisi nama panggilannya dan tanda tangannya saja" kata shikamaru sambil menunjukannya

"dan lihat fotonya juga buram, sepertinya ketumpahan air" kata Ino yang ada dibelakang mereka secara tiba tiba,

"menurutmu siapa dia shikamaru?" Tanya neji

"entah, akupun tak mengenalnya.." jawab shikamaru yang mulai serius

Namun tiba tiba seseorang yang tidak dikenal masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia memakai jaket berwarna biru tua, rok merah diatas lutut, sepatu sekolah serta kaus kaki dibawah lutut, dan yang paling aneh wajah nya ditutup dengan topeng membuat pandangan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu teralihkan kepada wanita misterius yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"siapa kau?" Tanya naruto menatapnya tajam namun ia tidak menjawab ia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

"jawab aku ! siapa kau ?, datang secara tiba tiba!" ucap naruto mengeraskan suaranya, dia tidak menjawab juga hingga narutopun mendekati wanita itu "jangan jangan kau yang membunuh Jiraya-Sama" lanjutnya namun wanita itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto, hingga membuat naruto sangat kesal "Sialan kau !, rasakan ini! Kyaaaa!" ucap naruto sambil melayangkan pukulanya yang akan mendarat dipipi wanita itu yang tertutup topeng

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Police and Woman Behind the Maks**

 **Disclaimed : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru dan All Akatsuki**

 **Warning : Geje, Typo, Kriminal, Fiksi, Romantias**

 _ **Chapter 2 Siapa Kau!**_

"jawab aku ! siapa kau ? !" ucap naruto geram melihat tingkah nya yang tetap diam, dan naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat "jangan jangan kau yang membunuh Jiraya-Sama" lanjutnya namun wanita itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto, hingga membuat naruto sangat kesal "baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab... rasakan ini! Kyaaaa!" ucap naruto sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulanya yang akan mendarat dipipi wanita itu yang tertutup topeng tersebut.

"Naruto Jangan!" teriak ino histeris sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

dan ternyata usaha naruto tidak berjalan lancar, wanita itu berhasil menahan pukulan yang dikirim oleh naruto, semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal dengan kecepatannya saat menyerang, kini pukulanya telah ditahan oleh seseorang yang berbeda gender, bahkan seumur hidup Naruto tidak ada yang dapat menahan pukulannya, kecuali Jiraya dan Sasuke yang telah mengenal naruto sejak kecil,

"a..apa?!" Ucap naruto mebelalakan matanya

"Seharusnya kau tidak lakukan itu Naruto!, aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah pesan dari Jiraya-sama saja" ujarnya datar sambari melepaskan genggamannya pada kepalan tangan naruto

"tunggu!, kau mengenalku?" tanya naruto sedikit curiga

"itu tidak penting!" ucapnnya dingin dan menatap naruto dengan tajam "ini suratnya, jiraya-sama menyuruhku memberikannya padamu" lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat rapih

tanpa berbicara banyak, naruto langsung mengambil kertas tersebut, membuka lipatan lipatan kertas putih yang terlihat agak kucel itu secara perlahan dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut

"aku harus pergi" ujar wanita itu sembari membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut

tidak ada yang menahan wanita itu untuk pergi, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, mencerna pemandangan dan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi, semuanya telihat seperti mimpi buruk, setelah kematian jiraya kini ada seorang wanita yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah topeng memberikan sebuah surat yang dititipkan dari jiraya sebelum ia meninggal, mereka tetap diam sibuk dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ada pikiran mereka masing masing, siapa dia? kenapa dia mengenal naruto? kenapa jiraya mengirimkan surat melalui wanita misterius itu? apakah jiraya mengenalnya? apakah ia anggota akatsuki? kenapa ia memakai topeng? dan bla bla bla bla... banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan kepada wanita yang tak dikenal itu,

"naruto apa isi surat itu?" tanya shikamaru yang memulai angkat bicara

namun naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru, ia hanya terus membaca surat yang diterimanya, raut wajah yang asalnya penuh amarah kini berubah menjadi keseriusan shikamaru yang mengamati Naruto dari bangku tempatnya duduk semakin penasaran dan mendekati naruto yang sedang membaca sembari berdiri tegak,

"apa isinya?" ujar Shikamaru yang telah berada disamping naruto

"kau bacalah sendiri!, kau tidak akan percaya ini.." jawab Naruto sembari memberikan kertas yang baru saja ia baca

"ck, menyebalkan.. kau bisakan ceritakan pada kami apa yang kau baca tadi!" ucap shikamaru kesal

"sudahlah shikamaru kau bacakan saja, mungkin naruto sedang tidak ingin berbicara" ucap sakura yang penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut

"hah... baiklah," ucapnya dengan malas dan mengambil paksa kertas yang ada ditangan naruto itu

 _Dear Naruto_

 _Apa kabarmu naruto?, aku harap kau baik baik saja, jangan terlalu memikirkan kakekmu ini, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi polisi, jadi ku harap kau dan rekan rekan polisimu dapat menggantikan posisiku ini._

 _aku membuat surat ini karena aku memiliki firasat bahwa aku tidak mungkin selamat ditangan mereka, para anggota akatsuki itu sangat kuat, dan aku akan mengalahkan 3 orang anggota akatsuki sialan itu, dan selanjutnya kalian yang akan mengalahkan mereka karena aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan semuanya, tapi ingat kalian jangan menyerang sendirian itu sangat berbahaya, kalian harus memiliki strategi dan tau kelemahan mereka masing masing, kalian tau siapa orang yang tau kelemahan akatsuki sialan itu? dia adalah orang yang mengantarkan surat ini, yap! wanita itu adalah MURIDKU, maaf aku baru memberitahu mu sekarang bahwa aku memiliki murid perempuan, kau akan tau siapa dia sebenarnya jika kau bersabar, karena aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu siapa dia sebenarnya hahahaha... maafkan aku tapi jika kau ingin tahu, aku akan memberikan sedikit bocoran padamu didalam berkasku ada sebuah kertas berisi identitas wanita itu, oh iya.. satu lagi ku harap kau jangan menyakitinya ataupun berbicara kasar padanya naruto, dia itu sebenarnya sangat baik, dan lembut. jika kau sudah melihat wajahnya kau akan terkejut karena dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan selalu tersenyum, bahkan aku tidak berani mengintipnya saat dia sedang mandi atau sedang tidur karena aku sangat menghormatinya, dan buka hanya itu dia adalah gadis yng sangat kuat jadi jika aku mengintip nanti aku pasti akan dihajar hingga terpental keluar angkasa, hhahahaha, sudahlah..ku harap kau dan rekan rekanmu dapat berkerja sama dengannya._

 _kakek akan mengakhiri surat ini.. jika kau terus bersedih aku tidak akan tenang naruto, berlatihlah tanpaku agar kau lebih kuat, daripada melamun dan menangis itu seperti anak kecil tau!, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi diakhirat sana tapi jangan sekarang, karena aku ingin melihatmu berkeluarga dan memiliki anak yang kuat sepertimu terlebih dahulu walaupun aku melihatmu dari akhirat sana..._

 _salam manis_

 _Kakekmu_

"hah.. menyusahkan..." ucap shikamaru mengakhiri surat yang dibacanya

"itu hebat artinya kita memiliki rekan baru...!" ucap ino senang sembari memeluk sakura dengan erat

"i..ino.. lepaskan.. sakit tau" ucap sakura merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan ino yang begitu erat

"ma...maafkan aku sakura.. aku tidak sengaja" jawab ino melepaskan pelukannya

"kakek bilang dia lembut dan baik?, aku tidak percaya dia itu sangat MENYEBALKAN" ujar naruto membuang muka yang terlihat kesal sembari menekankan kata 'MENYEBALKAN'

"itu mungkin karena ulahmu juga naruto, kau menyerangnya secara tiba tiba, pastaslah dia marah!" jawab sakura "namun aku sangat penasaran siapa wanita itu?" lanjutnya sembari berpikir

"kita harus mencari identitas nya secepat mungkin" ujar neji yang sedang melihat lihat berkas milik jiraya

"aku sudah menemukannya dari tadi" ucap sai tersenyum, mengacungkan kertas berisi identitas seseorang

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari tadi!" ucap sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara

"aku kira kalian tidak memerlukannya" jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum "lagian identitas ini tidak diisi semua" lanjutnya

"sini biar aku lihat!" ucap sakura mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan sai

"kau benar, lihat ini!, dia hanya mengisi nama panggilan, umur, th lahir dan tanda tangan saja..." ujar sakura sambil menunjuk ke kolom yang bertuliskan nama panggilan, umur dan tanda tangan

"kau benar coba lihat fotonya juga sudah sangat pudar.." sambung ino yang sudah ada disisi sakura secara tiba tiba

"apa nama panggilannya?" tanya naruto yang penasaran

"disini tertulis nama panggilannya adalah.. kanata dan dia sekarang berumur..." menghentikan ucapnya

"kenapa Sakura-chan apa ada masalah?" tanya naruto mengangkan alisnya sebelah

"di..dia lebih muda 3 tahun dari ku..." ujar sakura memandang rekan rekan yang ada dihadapannya

"memang berapa umurmu sakura?" tanya sasuke pura pura tidak tahu

"menurutku aku tidak usah memberi tahumu berapa usiaku sasuke-kun" ucap sakura kecewa mendengar pertanyaan yang sasuke berikan

"sudahlah kita tidak perlu membahas umur, lebih baik kita beritahu stunade-sama tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi" kata shikamaru yang tidak suka membuang buang waktu

"baiklah,biar aku yang sampaikan ini kepada Stunade-sama" tawar sakura sambil melangkah keluar untuk menuju keruangan stunade

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya naruto yang mulai bersemangat kembali

"kita tunggu perintah dari Stunade-sama" jawab shikamaru melangkah munuju tempat duduknya kembali.

# # # #

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

"masuklah.." jawab stunade tengah duduk dikursinya sembari membaca beberapa kasus yang telah selesai,

"maaf stunade-sama apakah aku mengganggu.." ujar sakura sopan

"tidak sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya stunade

"kami menemukan informasi baru tentang kematian jiraya-sama, ada seseorang yang mengantarkan sebuah surat yang ditulis jiraya-sama, dan masalahnya kami tidak tau siapa dia..." jawab sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ditangannya

"apa ini tentang wanita bertopeng itu?" tanya stunade menebaknya

"apa wanita itu telah menemui stunade-sama?" ucap sakura dalam hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"dia baru saja kedatang kesini.." jawab stunade sembari berdiri menghadap jendela melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah diluar sana,

 **FLASHBACK ~**

Disebuah restoran yang bergaya tradisional khas jepang terdapat 2 orang wanita yang tengah memesan makanan dan minuman, untuk menghentikan teriakan perutnya yang terus mengeluh meminta diisi, dan mereka memilih tempat duduk yang agak sepi agar bisa beristirahat menenangkan pikirannya walaupun hanya sebentar, sembari menunggu makanannya diantarkan kemeja mereka, namun tak lama datang 2 orang menghampiri mereka.

"hey.. stunade kau terlihat sangat lelah.." kata seorang pria paruh baya yang langsung merangkul pundak stunade

"dan selakarang aku menjadi tambah lelah melihat mu!" jawab stunade sedikit berteriak menatap tajam keaarah jiraya

"oh sudahlah..." ujar jiraya melepaskan rangkulannya "kanata ayo duduk jangan hanya berdiri saja disana apa kau tidak pegal?" sambungnya melihat wanita itu yang masing berdiri, kanata mengangguk dan duduk disebelah shizune yang menatap aneh ke arah kanata.

"ke..kenapa kau memakai to..topeng?" ujarnya agak takut dan agak menjauhkan diri dari kanata

"untuk menyembunyikan identitas ku.." jawabnya datar

"siapa dia jiraya?, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya stunade sambil mengetuk ngetukan jarinya kemeja

"kanata... bukalah topengmu itu tidak akan ada yang mengenalmu disini" ujar jiraya sembari tersenyum

"ta..tapi.." ucap kanata yang segera dipotong oleh jiraya

"bukalah mereka tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun, siapa kau sebenarnya, percayalah padaku.." ucap jiraya yang sedikit memohon

kanata mengangguk, membuka topengnya secara perlahan melihatkan wajahnya kini tanpa topeng,

" seperti nya aku pernah melihatmu.." ujar stunade mengamati kanata

"di..diakan adiknya.." ucap shizune yang terkejut melihat siapa yang wanita yang ada disisinya

"a..aku mohon, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, terutama pada kakaku, aku berjanji akan memberi tahu mereka tapi tidak sekarang, dan.. dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku panggil saja aku kanata... a..aku mohon.." ucap kanata yang spontan sambil memelas kepada stunade dan shizune

"memang kenapa jika aku memberitahu kakamu dan semua rekan rekannya? tidak akan ada yang membencimu kan?" tanya stunade kepada kanata

kanata tidak menjawab ia menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya entah mengapa ia menjadi sedih setelah mendengar kata kata yang ditanyakan stunade, jiraya yang melihat katana seperti itu tidak tega dan mulai angkat bicara

"aku yang menyuruhnya menyembunyikan identitas nya.." ucap jiraya yang kini mulai serius

"tapi kenapa ?, apakah ada yang orang yang mengincarnya?" tanya stunade yang biasa saja sembari menyeruput teh hijau yang ada ditangan nya

"ya!, itu benar.." jawab jiraya singkat

"memang siapa yang mengincarnya jiraya-sama?" tanya shizune secara sopan

"akatsuki..!" jawab jiraya singkat,

 _BUSH..!_

stunade yang secara spontan menyemburkan teh hijau yang ada dimulutnya ke arah shizune yang ada dihadapnnya, membuat seragam polisi shizune menjadi basah karena semburannya, shizune yang menjadi korban semburan stunade hanya diam sembari membersihan pakainya yang basah menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya, ia ingin sekali marah tapi shizune tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sangat menghargai stunade yang telah memilih shizune sebagai tangan kananya

"ma..maaf shizune" ucap stunade meminta maaf

"ah.. tidak apa apa, ini cuma air kok" jawab shizune sembari tersenyum karena terpaksa

"mengapa para akatsuki itu mengincar kanata?, apa dia memiliki sesuatu?" tanya stunade menatap serius ke arah jiraya

"sebuah liontin yang ia pakai" ujar jiraya sembari menunjuk kearah kalung liontin berbentuk kristal berwana ungu dan sedikit warna biru

"kenapa mereka mengincar sebuah liontin yang dipakai oleh kanata?" tanya shizune yang sedang mengamati liotin yang berada dileher kanata

"karna liontin itu mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan liontin ini dapat menghancuran bumi dalam 5 menit..." terang jiraya sembari bernyenderkan badannya ke tembok yang ada dibelakangnya "aku belum tau secara pasti bagaimana caranya sebuah liontin kecil dapat menghancurkan bumi yang besar ini... jadi aku ingin meminta ijin kepada mu stunade, aku akan pergi kemarkas akatsuki itu dan mencari informasi disana.." lanjut jiraya

kanata yang mendengar perkataan dari guruya itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya membelalakan matanya kearah jiraya tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar,

"ti..tidak guru!, mereka sangat berbahaya dan sangat kuat, guru tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka.." ujar kanata khawatir

"itu benar, kau jangan coba coba untuk pergi dan melawan mereka sendirian" sambung stunade, yang setuju dengan perkataan kanata

"hahahaha..., kalian sangat mengkhawatirkan ku ya?, tenanglah aku sangat kuat mana mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan ku.." ujarnya menyombongkan diri sembari tertawa keras

"tapi.. guru mereka berbahaya bahkan mereka bisa saja membunuh seseorang secara keji jika ada yang menemukan atau memasuki markasnya.." ucap kanata sembari memegang liontin itu erat erat

"aku tau itu kanata.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan muridku ini terus dibuntuti oleh anggota akatsuki sialan itu..." ujar jiraya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut kanata yang lembut seperti kain sutra itu

"mungkin ayah benar... aku hanya bisa merepotkan semua orang saja... aku hanya perempuan yang hanya bisa menangis.."ucap kanata lirih

"jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu kanata, kau sangat kuat dan sangat berguna, aku yakin itu... aku ingin menghentikan akatsuki karena aku ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini.." ujarnya tersenyum kearah kanata

kanata tidak bisa berbicara lagi, rasanya sulit sekarang untuk bicara walaupun hanya satu kalimat saja, karena jiraya sangat memperhatikan kanta memberikan kasih sayang padanya padahal kanata hanyalah murid jiraya tidak lebih dari itu,

"ehem... maaf mengganggu kalian tapi ini bukan film drama korea yang saling bertatap tatapan.." ujar stunade yang kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini "baiklah... jiraya aku ijinkan kau pergi ke markas akatsuki, tapi yang aku khawatirkan adalah naruto..." lanjut stunade

"oh, anak itu.. akan ku titipkan dia kepada kau kanata, kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap jiraya menggoda kanata

kanata hanya mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya itu.

 **END FLASHBACK ~**

"kau sudah membaca pesan dari jiraya kan?" tanya stunade yang masih menikmati pemandangan diluar sana melalui jendela

"ya.. kami telah membacanya.." jawab sakura sopan

"baguslah.. artinya kalian sudah tau siapa wanita itu sebenarnya" ucapnya sembari membalikan badannya menghadap kearah sakura "jiraya menginginkan agar kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan muridnya itukan?, jadi ku harap kalian bisa melakukan itu.." sambungnya

"ta..tapi bagaimana bisa kami bekerja sama dengan orang yang menyembunyikan identitasnya ?, bahkan kami sangat tidak mengenalnya.." ujar sakura

"aku mengenalnya... dia gadis yang baik sakura, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengenalnya..." jawab stunade

"baiklah... aku akan menyampaikan ini pada semua orang, kalau begitu saya pamit untuk pergi..." ujar sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 _End Chapter_


End file.
